


The Last Adventure of My Life

by exavier



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Races, Drama, Feelings, Monsters, Other, River's journal, TARDIS - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exavier/pseuds/exavier
Summary: A librarian discovers a journal. She's fascinated with it and eventually it becomes her first and only adventure.Just an old thing I found in my drafts xD





	The Last Adventure of My Life

It was a normal day for me. Just the usual. I work in the library. I've worked here ever since I can remember. Nothing exciting. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing ever happens to me. 

Do I like it that way? When I open a book and read about the grand adventures of fictional characters I think "Oh, how I want to be there too! What would I give for just a day of pure excitement and the greatest adventure in my life!" Now, looking back, I think "Oh, it was the biggest mistake of my life... No more. No more adventures..."

I remember everything about that day. As I said, it started pretty normal. I went to the coffee shop and got myself a cup of tea. Then I went to the library, finished my morning duties and then just sat there waiting for something to happen.

Since nothing happened I looked around for a new book to read. There was one blue book behind the desk. I took and and I remember I was surprised because the book looked really old but I didn't remember seeing it before.

"Hello!" I said "How did you get in here?!"

I opened it and realized it wasn't a book at all; it was a journal! Someone else's journal! 

"Oh, I see what it is! Mr. Peackam left the manuscript he was talking about! Oh, that funny man!" I laughed "Well, waste not, want not!"

And so I opened what I thought was a manuscript and read it all at once. It was the most amazing thing I had ever come across to! It had adventures, aliens, time travel... It was... brilliant! Simply brilliant!

"Mr. Peackam, you've outdone yourself!" I said as I finished reading "I have to tell him how great this is! It's practically the best thing he's ever written!" 

I looked for his phone number to tell him I'd love to talk to a publisher for his new manuscript but right as I was about to call him I heard a strange noise. It was unlike anything I've heard before so I can't even describe it. 

I got up and looked around. It was supposed to be a quiet Saturday with almost no people around. What changed?! I took the first sharp object I could get my hands on and started walking around the bookshelves to look for anything unusual.

I could hear footsteps and I followed them. My heart was racing in my chest! Suddenly someone jumped in front of me and started waving their hands about. I was about to hit him when the man started to scream.

"Ooooi!" he shouted "Be a little more welcoming! This is a library, the last time I checked!" he twirled to look around "Is it a library? It sure has loads of books. Well, it could be your house in which case, lovely collection! I'm the Doctor, by the way. You can call me... well, Doctor."

"Are you mad?!" 

"I should hope so!" he grinned "If I was all there, the world would collapse just like that!" he said as he snapped his fingers.

For most of the time I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Now where is it? Where is it?...." he kept repeating while he was pulling the books out of the shelves.

"Where is what?!" I asked a bit annoyed 

He looked at me, surprised I'm still there. "You wouldn't know!" he said and turned his back towards me again.

"I am the librarian, after all! Give me some credit!" I insisted. "I know all the books in here. This is my kingdom!"

He suddenly stopped pulling the books and came closer. "Your kingdom! That's what you said, your kingdom!" 

"Yes... Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm always alright!" he said 

"What are you looking for?" I asked again

"I'm looking for something someone left here during the night." he replied 

"Okay... That is not possible." 

"Who says?!"

"I says-- say!" I cried "No one gets inside the library during the night. It's closed. And if anyone was to leave something for you I would've known about it." 

"Have you ever broken a rule in your life?" he asked

"Yes, I can see how this is totally something you should know!" I snapped "Now, please, explain yourself so that I could help you!" 

"Alright, alright. Librarians! It's a blue thingy like a notebook but with hard covers and--- it looks a bit like--- well--- it's like a--"

"A journal!" I interrupted him "A blue journal that looks like a manuscript!"

"Yes, yes, you could say that... You've seen it?!" 

"I told you it's my kingdom!" I smiled "It's right here."

And I led him to my usual spot where I left the blue journal.

"I thought it was a manuscript that a friend of mine left here." I said as we walked "It was so interesting!"

"Yes, yes, where is it?!" 

"Be patient! Here it is--- was... "

"What do you mean was?! Where is it?! You said you had it!" he seemed pretty upset

"I-- I left it right here just a couple of minutes ago!" I said worriedly "I'm so sorry!"

"What do you mean? What are you sorry for?!" 

"It seems I've lost it..." I said even more embarrassed than before

"No." He said seriously "You didn't. Someone stole it from you!"

"There's no one in here! It's Saturday! People rarely visit the library here, let alone on a Saturday!" I said "It's got to be--"

"What? Taking a walk?! Someone stole it and we're not alone here! Say what you will, but we are not alone!" 

It was all so ominous. The man started to whisper. "We need to find this blue diary at once!"

"Why?" I followed his example and whispered too

"Because-- you said it was interesting!" he remembered

"Yes..."

"Why did you say that? Did you read it?!"

"Well-- in my defense, I thought it was a manuscript. Had I known it was somebody's diary I would never have read one word of it, I swear!" 

"No, it's ok! It's good! This is good! Maybe we still have a chance!" he said more to himself than to me. "Tell me, did you remember what was in it?"

"Do I?!" I said with a smile "It had it all! Time travel, monsters, adventures, aliens, and a timelord! The timelord amazing! He was called-- he was called---" I suddenly froze.

"Yes... It is all true. What you read there, it's true. I am the Doctor. I am the timelord!" he said 

"NO!" I started shaking my head "It's a prank!"

"No prank! All true!" he insisted

"It's not possible!"

"Oh, I don't have time to convince you!" he said and then gently pushed my head towards the bookshelves behind us "But maybe that would..."

In front us there was a huge terrifying monster!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I started to shout uncontrollably "What is that?!"

"It's a ---- an alien race!"

"Is it smiling at me?!" I said looking closer at the thing

"Just RUN!" he grabbed my hand and we started running as fast as we could. The big lump of a creepy alien monster was chasing us. 

"In here!" the Doctor shouted and opened the door of a blue police box that for some reason was now inside the library.

"Are you crazy?! This is a box!" I screamed hysterically

"Trust me!" 

"I don't even know you! Go away!"

"Oh, why are you like this?!" he said and pulled me towards him. 

We both fell on the floor of the box, he quickly got up and locked the door.

"There! Now we're save." he gave a sigh of relief.

I got up and what I saw was a miracle!

"This is the TARDIS!" I said "The Blue Box I read about in the book! It's bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside! That TARDIS!"

"Told you it was true!" he said proudly

"The alien is outside! It's in the library! It's gonna destroy the books! And it has no library card for them!"

He started laughing.

"Seriously? Is that what you're worried about right now?!" he smiled "Library cards?!"

"Ok, you have some point... So what do we do, Doctor?" I asked

"We don't do anything. I find the blue diary! You stay inside!"

"Oh, no, you don't! I know the way you think! I read it all! I read things that you don't even know yet! Things that haven't happened to you yet! You may be a timelord, but right now, I know more than you!" 

He was silent for a second, staring at me. 

"So what's your plan, Reader?" he asked

"I don't really have a plan... Why did you need the blue diary?"

"River, you know River Song--"

"The Archaeologist professor, your wife, yes."

"Wife?!"

I realized I said too much.

"Never mind... What about Professor Song?"

"She sent me a note!"

"On the psychic paper" I added

"YES! I know you know! Stop that now! You're such a show off!"

"Sucks to be on the other side, ha!" I smiled and realized that at some point I had started to enjoy all that. It was the adventure I was waiting for.

"There is vital information in her journal and she needs it back! The Lageens (like what's waiting for us outside!) want the diary! They're planning something apparently!" 

"What?!" 

"That's what I was trying to find out! They're going to send a code message to strategic points in time and space across the Universe! It's going to create mass panic and terrible conflicts all over the place! They plan to set race against race, planet against planet, all clinched into eternal war! I've been chasing the little daleks since the Horse Nebula!" he said "Anyway, here's the message"

He took it out of his pocket and showed it to me.

"Hello, sweetie! 

The Lageens took my journal! Please be a dear and go get it for me! There's a message for you on the back! No peaking! You'll find them on 26141984302983, Earth."

"What's that?!" I asked

"Those are the coordinates for the TARDIS." he explained

"Oh, ok." I said and went on reading

"My journal has vital information that they're after. DO NOT LET THEM HAVE IT! You just go there and do what you do best, sweetie!  I wish I could be with you on this one! xxx  River" 

"Good old River!" I said with a smile

"It's too late for the diary now! They've read what they needed. But I have to stop that signal!" he explained. "There must be a transmitter somewhere over here! We have to find it!" 

"Don't you have a sciency, spacy stuff that track signals and transmitters?" I asked

"They blocked it when they read River's chapter dedicated to the TARDIS!" he said

"Oh, that was a good one!" I said remembering the text. "I think I could even operate a TARDIS now! She explains it so well!"

“Yes, right, River can drive the TARDIS! Great! Let's concentrate on the Lageens, shall we? Now I finally got them! The only thing left is to find out where is that transmitter!” the Doctor said quickly. “I’ve practically saved everyone already! They have no place to run! I’ve surrounded them! They can’t leave Earth.”

“Well, they can’t stay if their intentions are evil!” I insisted

“They won’t have to. I will have my friends teleport them all to the space ship that’s right next to the Moon right now.” He said as if that was the simplest thing in the world.

“The Moon?!” I exclaimed “Our Moon?!”

“Yes!” he said enthusiastically “You know, you’re kinda fun when one gets to know you.”

“Thanks. You too.” I said “So how do we find that transmitter then? What is it supposed to look like?”

“That’s the trick. It could be disguised as anything. It could be an object in the library, could be a book, could be a chair! Anything at all!” his face was getting even more intense.

“And your technology can’t locate it?” I asked again

“Mno…”

We both sat silently for a moment. He was about to say something else but he changed his mind as soon as he opened his mouth.

"What's the message supposed to sound like?" I finally asked

"Well, it's --- " he started but he was interrupted by one of the Lageens from outside who started to shout uncontrollably.

I guess they began to realize that the Doctor had them surrounded and there was no way out for them.

“You think you’re so clever, Doctor!” the monster said in a loud and low sinister voice “You're too late! The message will be sent shortly! You can't defeat us! We will be avenged! We will be avenged!

Suddenly I felt sharp pain in my head. I fell on the floor. The Doctor rushed to me to see how I was. 

"I can hear them!" I whispered "This is our kingdom! This is our kingdom! It's in my head!"

The Doctor's face turned pale and all was clear for me now.

"It's me, isn't it?" I realized "I'm sending the signal! I'm the transmitter!"

"What?! No! No! Well... yes... But I'll figure it out! Just give me a second!" he said and he put his hands on his head

"It's rather obvious what you have to do, Doctor!" I said, my voice trembling 

He shook his head "No!" he said bitterly "No!" 

"There's no other way!" I insisted

"I could still turn this around! I could still save you too!"

"Too late. There's no time." I said

"I'm a timelord! I'll MAKE TIME!" he screamed angrily

I smiled as a tear fell down my cheek. "Do it. Please."

He looked in my eyes and in his eyes I could see all the suffering he witnessed, all the pain that he wished to run away from.

"I'm so sorry! he said and he pointed his screwdriver at me "I'm so very sorry!"

The light of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver was the last thing I saw. I knew the Lageens were defeated now! The signal was stopped before it could reach its targets. The Universe was safe and the Doctor was looking after it. He was looking after it on such a high price! 

This was the first and last adventure of my life, for in this story the monster was I. 


End file.
